A not-so-true story about how MPPW become animagi!
by Angel221
Summary: Hey ppl!! so this story might not stick to every fact but enjoy the made up tale on how MPPW become animagi!


"So, let me get this straight," began Remus Lupin "You checked the lunar calendar, you figured out that I always left on a full moon AND you remembered that when we did Bogarts in class, for me it turned into a moon?"  
  
"Yep! "Answered James potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew obviously extremely proud that they had figured this out all by themselves.  
  
"Wow! I¹m impressed you would do all that work for me but STILL won¹t do your homework," Remus joked.  
  
"Remus, don¹t make me try out that new spell we learned in class today," answered Sirius menacingly.  
  
"Okay, okay, just joking around. So anyway, what do you plan to do now that you know that I am a werewolf?" asked Remus now suddenly very sirius. "Dump me or or do something else?"  
  
"Why would we dump you just because you¹re different? We have another plan and if I do say so myself it is a rather good one," responded James.  
  
"Oh no!! Not another of your plans!" said Peter and Remus almost exactly at the same time.  
  
"You mean you don¹t know about it yet?" Remus asked Peter surprised.  
  
"For once I don¹t," Responded Peter sadly.  
  
Peter was always feeling left out. Remus, James and Sirius were all smart and popular. He didn¹t know why they even let him be their friend and hang out around them. They all had something special about them. James had a wonderful girlfriend named Lily, Remus was EXTREMLY smart and Sirius was so tough and mean looking that he could get anyone to do what he wanted by just saying something.  
  
"Okay so here¹s the deal we tell you our plan and you tell us the details proposed Sirius.  
  
"Fine, if you MUST know the details it¹s a deal," answered Remus. "I was very little when I received the bite. My parents tried everything, but no potion has been made to cure werewolf bites. Once a month I become a fully- fledged werewolf. At first it seemed impossible for me to go to school. Other parents' weren¹t likely to want their children exposed to me. But now that Dumbledore is headmaster he let me come to school like I am normal, as long as we take a few precautions it all working, until now. Dumbledore came up with the plan that I now use. You guys know the Whomping Willow right?"  
  
"Yep," said Sirius, James, and Peter intrigued in the story.  
  
"Well that tree was planted because of me, and the old shack in Hogsmead, that house was built because of me. Ya see what happens every month when I leave is after I "freeze" the Whomping Willow,‹No I will no tell you how do you¹ll just use it to get into trouble,‹I would go down a tunnel which leads straight to the shack and then when I transformed in the shack I would not be able to hurt anybody. The biggest fear is that some trouble makers," Remus looked particularly at James and Sirius," would follow me into the shack and meet me as a werewolf. I think that¹s all."  
  
"WOW!!" said Peter.  
  
"I just got another idea!" exclaimed James, "What if we made a magic map that would show the locations of all the people in its range, show secret passages and MORE!!!"  
  
"Here we go again but maybe we should wait until we do your other difficult plan," responded Remus. Just then a pillow off of James¹ bed hit him in the face.  
  
About a half-hour later James completed his part of the deal by telling Remus his difficult plan. "Does anybody remember the one thing that werewolves live in peace with besides other werewolves that is?"  
  
Remus smartly answered "Other animals of course!"  
  
"And does anyone know what thing lets a wizard become an animal?"  
  
"That one is obvious!" cried Peter." Becoming an animagi of course!"  
  
"Well our PRETTY difficult plan is that Peter, James and I all become animagi so that when Remus here has a transformation we can safely keep him company!" said Sirius almost shouting.  
  
"What do you think?" asked James.  
  
"It¹ll be difficult started Remus.  
  
"But difficult is out middle names!!" finished James and Sirius together.  
  
"Let¹s try it!" Suggested Remus.  
  
3 nights later Remus and James slowly opened the door to the forbidden section in the library. Remus had come because he would know what book to get and James came because he owned the invisibility cloak. After about half-and-hour James and Remus left as quietly as they had come but this time Remus had a heavy spell-book under his arm. A few days later the 3 wan- a-be anamagi had decided on their animals. "Ya see if you are going to be animagi you have to choose what animal you are going to transform into," Remus read from the book for the millionth time.  
  
"I know what we could do to decide what at least one of us is going to be!" said James after a while of writing down an animal going "AH-HA!!" and then saying "no never mind that won¹t work."  
  
"We could decide how we are going to go to the shack once a month and then we could decide what animals would be useful for that!! We could even make up nick names for each other and then when we, if we, make that map I was talking about we could use our nick names so that no one would know who we are and, and" James left off.  
  
"I don¹t see why we couldn¹t try that!" said Remus. So they did just that and half an hour later they knew what there animals were going to be. James had decided to be a stag and he wanted his nickname to me Prongs. Sirius wanted to be a dog but not just any dog, he wanted to be specifically a BLACK dog and have his nickname be Padfoot    


End file.
